Damien Somerfield
Book II= Black bow tie, beige vest, brown coat and khaki trousers with black shoes and white socks |-|Book 3: The Vanishing (Non-Canon)= Overcoat, Vest, Trousers, Boots: All black |-|Book III= Black tie, Reddish-Maroon blazer, Black buttoned vest, Dark grey long shorts, School shoes and socks Damien Somerfield is the current alias of an immortal centuries old boy. He makes his first cameo appearace in the franchise during Book II as a former agent of the sanctified who worked for the Order in missions to hunt down abhumans. He is unable to die and can heal/infinetly resurrect from any injuries in seconds if not minutes, apart from also being unable to age, keeping him inside a body of a child even though he is well over half a millenium years of age. He is the last of the seven child immortals and has been shadowed for centuries since his immortality by the Tiste Hora Salvia. He is also the main protagonist of the webseries Eternal . In Book III he is being hunted by a former member of Sanctioned working with the Path, who has been hired by a mysterious emplyer to capture him. Early Life Little is known about Somerfield's life prior to Book II, only that approximately in 1508, somewhere presumaly in mainland Europe he came into contact with a mystically enhanced alchemic mutagen in the posession of his father, which he drank, mistaking it as a fruit cocktail. Upon discovering this his father would lock him undergound in the cellar in full darkness, without food, sound, or any social contact. A month later, when he was finally released Damien was surprised to discover he was still alive and felt very little thirst and hunger. His father explained to him that he had intaken an elixer of immortality, which would forever maintain his body since the moment he drank it, effectively forever halting his biological age at 10. It is believed that upon recieving this revelation a horrified Damien ran away from his home and eventually became a self-made indivdual with friends and influence from various parts of the world. It is unknown when he migrated to the Americas or if he ever came into contact with his family again. However it is known that during the events of Book I, at some point he had joined the Order in hunting down abhumans for personal gain, though at the start of Book II it is indicated that he has severed his ties with the Order in fear of being captured and experimented on. The Parables of Damien however state that in 2012 he was captured and brainwashed by the Order, so it could be that Damien has regained control of his mind, prompting him to leave the Order. The Lost History '1508, England' A few months after he had fled his household in a state of shock, he settled into a forest where he lived by himself for a while. Having become an immortal he discovered he had no real need for nourishment so he stopped eating. '1509-10' ' ' In 1509 Damien, going by the name of 'Elric', was living among the Romanichal gypsies in the rural outskirts of Kent. Looked upon as an orphan the locals treated him well. He learnt to appreciate much of their history and culture and made many friends amongst the children. He had chronologically become 11 years of age at this time, and he would often boast about really being 11 rather than 10 years of age, even though physically he was still stuck at 10. Adopted by Winslow Marsh and his wife Enid, both members of the commune, they taught Damien hunting, they ways of nature and the pleasure of travel, a delight he would retain for many centuries to come as evidenced by his travels around the world. His best friends were Gallius and Wilfen, two other gypsy boys. Togehther they played many games such as war, hide-and-seek and King and Knights. In 1510 at the chronological age of 12 his happy life was coming to an end. There were those, including his friends and adoptive parents who wondered why he had not grown at all with the two years he was living among them. Damien was uncertain at first whether or not to reveal his secret. Before he could come to a decision the group was attacked by armed guards ordered to wipe out the gypsies. The event led to the death of both Winslow and his wife Enid, along with Gallius and many others. Damien himself too was fatally wounded but in the aftermath of the attack the survivors witnessed his body heal and revive, exposing his immortality. This horrified the already shaken community and they started blaming him as a bringer of bad luck and he was chased away by them, including Wilfen. This feeling of rejection and betrayal had a profoundly negative effect on him and would shape the start of his journey into darkness. '1510-11' On the 17th August 1510 he witnessed the dual public beheadings of Edmund Dudley and Sir RIchard Empson at Tower Hill in London. There he met up with and became an apprentice for Alfred Chadwick, a young man aspiring to become a head chef in the Tudor kitchen. Damien adopted the name Thomas Fox and had chronologically turned 12. Initially living as a servant boy and working at a tavern he learnt about making quick stews and preparing meat. Eventually he picked up more skills regarding the preperation of lobster and making rice tarts, along with other kinds of Tudor cuisine. Though not especially considered to be gifted at the art of cooking, his performance was considered adequate enough for him to maintain his apprenticeship. It was Chadwick's skills that led both of them under the spotlight of the royal household. The then 19 year old King Henry VIII had heard about them and offered Chadwick a place in the royal kitchen, a position he accepted. Damien however was not covered by the offer and was soon left to work at the inn as Chadwick abandoned him for his dream job. This deeply hurt the young immortal and he demanded that Chadwick take him as well, even going as far as to the gates of the Palace of Westminster to protest what he percieved as an injustice. The guards however responded by beating him before throwing him into a haycart. It was at that moment Damien snapped and wished for his attackers to die. This prompted Salvia grant his wish and she stopped the hearts of the guards at the front gate. Witnessing his words turn into reality, Damien entered into a state of shock, not long before his Sixth Sense activated and he saw Lady Death for the first time, reaping the souls of the guards he wanted dead. The rest of the palace guards came forward and saw the boy with the dead guards, siezing him and putting in the dungeons. The event caught the attention of the teenage King Henry and he ordered an autopsy for the dead guards but no evidence of foul play was found. Damien was placed under fierce interrogation regarding what happened but the boy's continued insistence that he had no part in the deaths only led to him being subject to physical torture. It was then when the boy's miraculous powers of healing where reported to the King, leading him to be summoned to a private meeting in the Royal Court where Damien explained to his ruler that he was immortal. When asked his true age he replied by saying that he was still rather young, Sire. Wanting to take advantage of the boy's physically child-like appearance combined with his immortality, he was offered the new identity of 'Edmund Lincoln', to be made a noble, along with the opportunity to work under the King's Court, all for his sworn absolute allegiance. Damien accepted this contract and went on to become both a military strategic advisor and an assassin, both of the underground and generally concealed from public knowledge save a select few high ranking nobles. Eternal Series 1 In 1512 Damien was living in the Tower of London and was tasked by a young King Henry VIII to investigate a village headed by a man who claims to be a reincarnation of Jal. Personality and Characteristics From the debut episode of Eternal it is seen that he used to be rather adventurous and more cheerful in his early years. Being chronologically 14 at the start and having become an unofficial advisor to a young King Henry VIII, he obviously held an intelegence level beyond his years. Over time however as he lived over several centuries he became increasingly imbittered from the many hardships he had experienced, and developed a more manipulative and cunning personality. He tends to be suspicious of the motives behind just about everyone he meets and suffers from trust issues as well as possible paranoia. He has retained some childish habits such as when in Book II it is shown he enjoys ice cream and watching cartoons. He also has an overly active curiousity about his environment, often leading him into much trouble. In Book III its revealed that he doesn't believe immortals can conquer death, only delay it. He had indicated how eventually fate itself would intervene and by some means he would die and forever burn in the Nether, to which he was fearful of yet knew was unavoidable because of his deeds. Able to change his behaviour to suit his situation, he can act sweet and innocent in one scenario and phase into a more malevolent and manipulative side. Most of the time he remains cold and detatched, sometimes ignoring the problems of the world as being 'trivial mortal affairs'. Despite often acting villanously, he possesses capacity for greater good such as when he saved a child from a Shadow Demon in Book II and would later try to diplomatically persuade Cellini to stop his attempted invasion. Many times he often feels conflicted between choosing the darkness or the light, both of which reside in his soul. He had once told Salvia that he saw no one as his friends, only chesspieces he would use to get his own way. However he was evidently lying to himself as he did have many people in his life whom he genuinly cared about, though often through tragedy or simply through the pain of watching them age and die caused him to see little point in having friends. He briefly kindled a friendship with the Evan siblings as they helped him reach the Upper District of Millversville in Book III, but the constant threats they faced linked to him caused him to feel concern for their safety as he would repeatedly apologize for dragging them into his own mess, once even trying to leave the group at the abandoned substation in the Middle District. When Mitchell Evans eas rendered comatose after his brutal fight with the Masked Man, Damien was clearly emotionally wounded by this and immediately left the scene, reinstating his beliefs that immortals don't have friends. After his final battle against Mosley and his subsequent blindness, he was almost pushed into a vulnerable corner by Noire who offered to restore his sight, but Salvia intervened to stop him, knowing the creature's deals would result in more harm than good. Damien later contends he'll find another way to restore his sight, while after some introspection comes to realize his comeuppance is upon him. Book II Arrival into Cold Harbor Damien arrives in Cold Harbor via the railstation for initially undisclosed reasons. Through his various links he manages to book a luxury penhouse suite at the Five Diamonds Hotel, where he spends a childish time. The next day he arrives at the Dilmun Club seeking information on Savior and the Night-Owl. However his childish appearance prevents anyone from taking him seriously, even after giving a mature speech to explain his presence to the Club members. This prompts him to demonstrate his immortality, by shooting himself in the head with his revolver, and making the Club members witness his revival. Though this impresses many, it disgusts Stone, a high ranking member of the Club, who organizes his guards to cautiously approach Damien. However Zeus On, who seems more curious about Damien's abilities, convinces him to leave peacefully and promises to meet him at the Five Diamonds at noon to discuss the whereabouts of Night-Owl. Damien peacefully complies and sarcastically comments about giving the club a very nice review. Incident at the Dockyard Arc Damien briefly returns to the Five Diamonds before noon and participates in a series illegal Chess gambling matches, and beats everyone, before using the money to purchase an extra large chocolate ice cream sundae. However he soon leaves after he begins to 'sense' another immortal nearby. He roams the streets until he reaches the dockyards where he finds the Japanese immortal Anisha Hinata, along with Savior who are both having a confrontation with Tidebringer. Then spontaneously Yami, a wanted terrorist climbs on a nearby crane and drops a bomb, causing an explosion at the dockyard. Damien is caught in the blast and is literally ripped apart by it. However, the remains of his body quickly slide back together, repair instantly and Damien is revived but very irritated by what just happened. Unbeknownst to him, his revival was witnessed from afar by Sabathiel , a fallen Tiste Longa, who observes the whole incident out of curiousity and realises that Damien is not a child, but an immortal. Stumbling across the smoke and rubble Damien shouts for Savior, only to attract the attention of William Illuyankaras, who is genetically around three-quarters Tiste Longa. Damien doesn't trust him and tries to manipulate the situation under the mental guise of a child, which William is able to see through, and he also somehow 'senses' Damien's immortality and his current alias used for a name without even asking him. Damien in the meantime manages to sense William's Tiste Longan heritage, which baffles him. After playing along with Damien's childish guise William agrees to help him find Savior if he stops his acting. This causes Damian to switch to a more mature, but cocky tone which William finds less pleasant. He shows Damian an ill drawn map of the Cold Harbor dockyards and points to the possible current location of Savior. Though offering to escort him there, Damian prefers to go on his own but is prepared to pay William in cash to thank him, which he refuses. Damian then hurriedly goes about to his target destination whislt calling out for Savior. Eventually Savior hears Damien's calls for her and approaches him. Upon seeing him she immediately pinches his cheeks for how cute his 10 year old body is, which embarrasses him greatly. Upon regaining he composure he asks what ultimate fate awaits immortals who cannot die and live eternally through time in this world. The answer is given off-page and is left to the reader's imagination. Another notable occurance taking place in the scene between Damian and Savior is the feeling of weakness that is inflicted upon Damian everytime he gets near her sword. This may be due to Salvia's soul fragment within him reacting to the Angelic properties of the blade. The Scarred Man Arc One hour after the events at the dockyards Damien was on his way back to the Five Diamonds. In the meantime, Gregory Parsons, head manager of the Five Diamonds, is tied to a chair in the VIP lounge where he is being interrogated on Damien's whereabouts by two people, including a large scarred man. Upon learning that Damien does indeed now reside in Cold Harbor at the Five Diamonds, the Scarred Man prepares to inflict 'justice' upon him, having some kind of vendetta against immortals. Upon arriving at the Five Diamonds Damien finds the whole hotel empty of all guests and staff members, which confuses him. Then suddenly the entire 20 story hotel explodes, and Damien is incinerated to a skeleton, but is regenerated and revived in less than 5 minutes. Amongst the smoke and rubble an unseen stranger passes Damien a plastic bag containing an Italian suit and English church shoes, tailered for his 10 year old size. He then guides Damian out of the rubble, and reveals himself to be the Scarred Man. He then immediatly attacks damien with chains, which he uses to tie his arms, then electrocutes him unconscious. Afterwards he swings Damien across other buildings and the road, tearing his body apart. Though being immortal, Damien's body quickly repairs and revives, he continues to undergo extreeme pain and torture and the hands of the Scarred Man, who even impales both his eyes. The Sacrred Man explains that immortals have cheated the sanctity of life and abuse their unlimited life force for their own worldly gains at the expense of other mortals. He claims that he is justice and is here to fill in the role of Death against immortals who have escaped its grasp. Damien highlights that's there is no point in attacking him since he can't die, but the Scarred Man then explains to him of his ability to absorb the immortal essence from his body, storing it on the alchemic tattoos on his left arm, leaving the immortals body an empty shell. This could cause the immortal souls stored in the tattoos to pass on as their mortal host dies. Damien is well and truly frightened by this. Just as the Scarred Man is about to absorb Damien, he is saved at the last minute with the intervention of Zeus One. A chaotic fight between them ensues, but both are left at a stalemate. Damien in the meantime having revived from his wounds searches the hotel ruins for his revolver. William Illuyankaras arrives into the scene and also decided to help save Damien, but is quickly defeated by the Scarred Man when he throws a grenade at him. Watching the conflict from afar, Sabathiel decides to jump in and repeatedly stabs the Scarred Man in a surprise attack, inflicting serious injuries upon him. Shortly afterwards Damien finds his revolver and shoots the Scarred Man on the chest, wounding him further but not killing him. At the brink of defeat, he taps into the immortal essences he abosrbed in the tattoos in on his left arm, and a purple aura sorrounds his body, magnifying his strength and speed to unhuman levels. After a second ferocious round, the conflict is ended by the intervention of Savior who touches the Scarred Man's forehead, with a spell that causes him to lose consciousness. There is then a face-off between Savior, a Tiste Longa, and Sabathiel, a fallen Tiste Longa. Zeus then takes the opportunity to finish off his oponent by smashing his face against the pavement. However it soon emerges that the Scarred Man is still alive, and sacrificing the last of his life force he freezes time for 20 seconds; though because Damien has chronolock he remains unaffected by this, but nevertheless this ability freezes him in terror, allowing the Scarred Man to stand up and reach Damien with his left hand, intent on absorbing his immortal essence, leaving his body nothing more than an empty shell. They both enter into a Spirit Realm, both their spirits engaged in a struggle against each other, where the Scarred Man has the upperhand. At the last minute, Zeus One once again intervenes, shooting the Scarred Man's head in the physical world. At the same time, the fragment of Salvia's soul somehow reacts to this, and Damien is given a vision of the Rending, where he apparantly sees Hrova. Upon returning to the physical world Damien starts uttering sentences in various European languages, including Georgian, German, Russian and English. He is in a state of frenzy upon recieving the vision and stumbles onto the road, where he is promptly hit and flicked away with a truck. Meanwhile, Zeus injects a, presumably, bio-nano technology virus that artificially resurrects the Scarred Man and turns him into a souless minion for Zeus, who is actually an undercover agent for the Order . Manhunt Arc Damien lands tatttered and bloody at the parking lot near Cold Harbor Town Hall, on top of a lamborghini. His body quickly repairs itself but he doesn't regain consciousness. Hiro passes by, and seeing that the boy is uninjured and breathing, decides to ignore him. The owner of the lamborghini starts shouting at him, prompting him to regain consciousness, an annoyed Damien simply shoots the man, before coldly leaving the scene. Hiro hears the gunshot and attacks Damien with his own gun, blowing his head off, before witnessing it reattach it back on to its body and watching him resurrect. Damien prepares to fight him but is forced to flee when Alexandra , who is with Hiro, calls the police. Blending into the crowd he manages to find a Italian restaurant where he reports to the waiter that he saw Hiro shooting a bystander, causing the blame for the shooting to be temporarily redirected to Hiro. With that he escapes the scene with a taxi. He finds a look alike at a nearby school and shoots him and switches clothes, making it look like he commited suicide since the authorities are unaware of his immortality. The police promptly close the case. However when Hiro hears of this he demands to see the body as he witnessed Damien resurrect when his head was blown off. The police rexamine the crime scene and Damien takes sanctuary under a false I.D. at the German-Franco embassy, and soon falls into depression. Sneaking out of the embassy at night he ties his neck to a rope attached to a large rock in the park and throws himself into the Grand Lake. Though he breaks his neck and drowns, being immortal he remains alive. He stays down there for a while when he is suddenly overcome with anger and determination at the mortals of this world. Salvia, invisible to him, secretly gives him the strength to break out of the rope and somehow swim to the surface even though he normally can't swim. Heading back to the crime scene he brutally slaughters the police officers there who were going to reopen his case. Then he manages to sneak back into Cold Harbor Town Hall and activates a bomb trigger destroying his crime scene but also destroying Town Hall (he had not anticipated the explosion to be that strong). There are no recorded casualties, but nevertheless Town Hall is now in ruins. He then quitely leaves the scene. The Tiste Hybrida Arc Damien unsuccessfully tries to bribe a clerk at the Mariners Hotel in attempt to get a room for himself, which proves difficult considering his physical age of 10. Distraught by this he leaves the hotel, only to be accompanied suddenly by an old man whom Damien seems to know, calling him Anthony. The old man seems to be a friend of Damien from his past, during a time where he used his previous alias of 'Dmitri Lamprouge'. Anthony warns Damien that Sebastien is coming for him, who is an old foe of Damien. Damien seems to remain calm or accepting of what lies ahead of him and quitely leaves without saying goodbye, indicating their friendship is not in the best condition. He makes it to the ruins of the Five Diamonds Hotel some time later where he awaits for Sebastien, who then arrives soon afterwards, and is revealed to be a Tiste Hybrida, the first one to be seen in the series. He wields two swords, one Tiste Longa blade he calls 'Cardinal' and a Tiste Hora blade he calls 'Heretic'. At first it seems that Damien is unarmed, but when he narrowly dodges a sword slash his shirt is torn off to reveal multiple sashes strapped to his chest holding hand guns and a grenade. The two briefly spar, but Damien is quickly overpowered by the Hybrida, and is stabbed below his right shoulder with Heretic. However Sebastien finds Damien too pitifully weak to kill, claiming he is not the same demon who fiercely dueled with him less than a century ago, and flies off without slaying him, declaring that he shall return when ready. It is revealed that Damien used to be a master swordsman with skills so formidable he could hold his own even against the tistes, but that he lost that skill in Pyongyang back in 1928. This was due to him, under the posession of Salvia, abusing his power to brutally massacre dozens of Korean children for currently unknown reasons. After the massacre, he is confronted by a Longa, possibly an alternate earth counterpart of Salvia, going by the name of 'Salvation'. She tells Damien that he has gone too far and the two clash, with Damien easily gaining the upper hand and proceeds to impale Salvation when she suddenly reaches into his chest and implants a mental block through it, preventing him from masterfully using swords again. Back in the present, Salvia, who is disappointed in Damien's defeat, appears to him for the first time in the wearing a traditional kimono and handing him a wakizashi sword to fight with. Through a clever combination of fighting tips and mental agitation, she triggers the begginning of the return of Damien's sword skills, before disappearing back as Damien's shadow, which he does not notice, and his encounter with her leaves him in confusion as to why she showed interest in fighting him and how she knew of his 'Durante' persona, the identity he used during his time as a sword master despite his biologically young age. He also mistakes her for being a human immortal as his sixth sense went off when she was around, though in actuality he was sensing Benvenuto Cellini, who was hiding in the shadows, curiously observing the situation. The Mysterious Assassin Arc Damien decides to go to the park to clear his mind of the recent events when he accidently bumps into Anisha Hinata, the Japanese immortal he had sensed earlier at the docks. He is somewhat childishly excited to see another immortal, though she is less than friendly to him. She is also able to sense that he is a vessel harboring a Tiste Hora and informs him of this, albiet cryptically, making Damien confused as to what she is talking about. Their conversation is cut short when Damien sees from afar, Lady Death. He excuses himself and goes after her, and the two briefly converse. Afterwards, Damien sits beneath an orchard tree, meditating when he is silently approached by Anisha. When Damien askes her what kind of dark spirit he is harboring, Anisha replies that she doesn't know, when suddenly threatening to shoot him with a 17th century fire arm after declaring herself to be a 'gravedigger'. Damien stays silent on the outside,but in his mind mocks her for thinking she can shoot him when he can just as easily chop her arm off with his wakizashi. Realising that she is an immortal assassin, and most likely the True Immortal designated for Asia, but knowing the principles of Bushidō, Damien calmly walks away, in no mood to spill more blood, knowing full well that honor would prevent the Japansese immortal assassin from attacking him from behind. He is correct in this assumption as Anisha does not attack him, though it was more due to the fact that Damien, having been born in Europe, is outside of her kill jurisdiction. Though he doesn't hear her, Anisha wishes him luck in finding the inner peace he secretly seeks. Rematch Against Sebastien Arc Damien heads further into the park, isolating himself and waits, sensing Sebastien's return once more. This proves to be true when Sebastien arrives, himself having sensed the return of 'Durante' within Damien. The two spar with swords, Damien initially remains defensive, but is continously taunted by the Hybrida. This prompts Damien to enter his Scarlet State which gives him the power to immobilize Sebastien with relative ease, by cutting off his Longa wing. Sebastien succumbs to intense pain and starts cursing Damien, who silently walks away. Sebastien taunts him about the downsides of immortality, damning Damien to wish he were dead. He is suddenly engulfed by white flames and disappears. Damien heads towards the edge if a cliff and starts crying, possibly in response to Sebastien's final words. William Illuyankaras suddenly arrives into the scene, intent on using his Tiste Longa blade to slay Damien for being an immortal. However he is slightly caught off guard upon seeing Damien, one of the world's most wanted immortals, in tears. Damien notices him, and then contemplates on disposing of his sword down the cliff, indicating his lack of contentment with swordsmanship. However he cannot bring himself to do so. William attempts to interrogate him, but Damien is in no mood and quickly leaves the scene. William decides on killing him at some later time. As Damien leaves the park and returns to Anthony's apartment, William is confronted by Salvia and the two converse about friendship and slavery in the form of absolute allegiance to masters. Book III ReGenesis The Day of Signs Council of Five Banishment Life in Exile (Unconfirmed Canon) Damien is still alive in the far future of the year 6002 and is over 4,500 years old, though lives a relatively secluded life in the woods of the remains of rural England. He has learnt to harness the power of Salvia's soul fragment and can use her power of deception on himself to change his physical appearance. Sometimes he takes the form of an old man, other times that of a 17 year old, but still usually prefers the child body he has grown accustomed to. He is one of the very few immortals still alive by this point, as most of the other human immortals are now long gone. About 8 still exist, though there are still now many more of those who hold 'false' or 'fools' immortality, unlike Damien who is now one of the last actual remaining full fledged immortals.' ' Haunted by his own past, he has become quite anti-social and aversive of human contact, though he does possess a fondness for animals, to whom he can seemingly speak to. ' ' Notably, he has adopted vegetarianism as part of a sworn oath never to take another life. Though it should be noted as a full fledged immortal, he has no biological need to eat or drink. With age comes wisdom, and he has matured signifigantly and is no longer money minded or as egoistic as he used to be. He still enjoys many activities in a child-like manner such as swimming and playing with his animal friends. In any case, he does undergo slight personality changes depending on which of the three forms he takes. Under his most common Child form, he retains much of his original personality, especially the childish aspects, though is much more reserved and far less violent, though he is able to gravely intimidate people with his dark gaze. He also occasionally taps into Salvia's soul fragment to conjur minor spells like illusion creation to get him out of tight spots. As a youth or young adult, he often utilizes the form for physical activities, though its still somewhat frail. He's better at fighting when required in this form, though still relies more on cunningness than brute force. He is also equally adequate with minor spells he is able to conjur with the soul fragment. His Elderly or 'Wise Man' form is arguably his most powerful. His magic is maximised and he is able to conjur more powerful spells such as elemental bending. The true extent of his powers by this point are unknown. RP Sample 3 Days Prior to the events of Book II: '(Note: Non-Cannon)'' In a warehouse located in the middle of an isolated snowy area somewhere in Northern Canada, 3 figures meet. One is 6 feet long and resembles a humanoid tiger with orange, black and white fur, sharp claws and teeth. The other is a lot skinnier, has a black tattoo of a Phoenix on his face, wears green trousers and a black vest and has long purple hair. The last person appeared more normal than the rest, he wears a beige tuxedo and has placed a silver suitcase on a table in between all three of them. "You got all the dough, Mayor?" asks the humanoid tiger. "Yes, all 14 million of it" the man in the tuxedo replies. "Double check it Marve," says the skinny man with the tattoo on his face. "The combination is 4 9 0 7 2 9" says the man in the tuxedo. Marve opened the suitcase and started counting. "Thats about it all, Simon." He says when finished counting. "Can you believe it Marve? 14 million to get rid of some scrawny little kid, hello my share of the 7 million and early retirement-" "SHHHH!" "What is it Marve?" "I smell someone.... someone else approaching this place." "Well, well," said Simon, "the bait lured itself in." "You're my easiest 14 million yet" said Marve looking at the figure approaching the warehouse. "Thats him! Thats Damien Somerfield!" said the man in the beige tuxedo. You look younger than I thought' said Marve. Damien was dressed in a a brown overcoat and stared at the three individuals. He looked at the humanoid tiger. Marvin Smithe McFeene, 28 years old, gifted geneticist and zoologist, as a child you suffered from lack of confidence and had emotionally shallow parents, not to mention you were frequently bullied at school for your ugly physique. In order to feel good about yourself you rewrote half of your genetic phenotype to that of a Bengali Tiger, allowing you to easily intimidate others with your appearance and abilities, giving you a rather large sense of an ego'. Then he turned to the skinny individual with the tattoo on his face. "Simon Belmount Casterwill' you were born a freak, an outcast from society, and whats even worse was that you came from an aristocratic family. But because of your condition you were disinherited and turned to a life of crime as a hit-man." Afterwards he turned to the man in the tuxedo. Mayor Sarderwood, so nice to finally meet you. You're the one who's been tailing me with your assassins for hire in the past five days. You're bummed out that I keep interfering with your secret black market operations and now you're terrified that I'll expose that little underground prostitution ring of yours to the public, and since you have become a rather nasty thorn on my side it's very likely that I will expose you. You knew that and hired these two goons to take me out once and for all, how utterly despicably FOOLISH of you" He said with his eyes widening. "OK you little brat, you're gonna learn what it means to be disrespectful to your elders' said Marvin as he lashed out at Damien with his claws. Damien instantly dodged, then drew out a switch blade knife which he flicked open and stabbed Marvin's shoulder with."AAAAHH!" "MARVE!" shouted Simon, then he inhaled deeply, then exhaled and a stream of fire came out of his mouth towards Damien, but Damien quickly took cover behind the injured Marvin, who got incinerated in his place. "MARVE! NO!" yelled Simon. "You little cowardly piece of-" Simon blasted a powerful magma wave at Damien who was instantly engulfed by it. "BURN! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY BEST FRIEND!" "That was my favorite overcoat." "What the- " Damien said as he got up, his top completely burned off, but his actual body fully intact. "How did you-" BANG! Simon froze, then fell on the hard ground, with a burning sensation of pain on his chest. "You.. shot me.." "In your stomach exactly, tearing it open and releasing the hydro-cholric acid and other digestive chemicals into the rest of your body, in a couple of hours time your insides are going to slowly and painfully breakdown and get digested, effectively your body is cannibalizing itself, I'm willing to bet a lottery ticket you're kidneys will disappear within less than 4 hours.' In other words, your life is already ending, prepare to feel death's embrace." said Damien smiling. Mayor Sarderwood panicked and started to sweat before trying to run towards the door. BANG! He was shot in his right knee and couldn't move anymore. "Please! Don't kill me, I'll give you whatever, I'll pay you-" He was instantly dead before he could finish his sentence when Damian threw his knife onto his forehead. "Quite fitting' he said as he pulled the knife out. 'I got this switchblade off a pimp in New York back in the 60s." He walked towards the silver suitcase. '14 million huh? I could do with a new shirt and overcoat." Relationships Salvia As Salvia's own history explains, she was indirectly responsible for Damien's immortality. Damien is very often either posessed by her or under her influence, which is easier for her to do than on other people due to Damien containing a fraction of her soul and blood. Damien has unknowningly encountered her twice in human form before officially meeting her, once as a Japansese student in a library, another time when she attacked him with a Katana and wore a fox mask, doing so in an attempt to break Damien's mental block of his once prodigous swordsmanship. When she finally revealed herself to him, the immortal child was horrified at the fact of being so closely associated with her, having heard tales of the Hora invasion he was born not long after, he distrusted Salvia due to her being a Tiste Hora, despite her attempts to calm him, they were only met with increased suspicion and rejection. Despite this she maintained her love for Damien in the form of 'Sal Clementine' a teenage witch. Damien was left unaware of her true identity. In Book III she grieves at Damien's apparent death at the hands of the Masked Man, but when Damien resets the soul fragment and in effect restores his immortality, her memories merge into his and he develops a deeper respect and appreciation for her. The Evans Siblings Initially seeing them as mere disposable escorts to help him reach the Upper District of Millersville, over time throughout their journey he developed a subconscious bond of friendship with them, though he never admits this. When Matt was nearing death after their encounter with a former Sanctioned Agent, Damien healed his vitals by igniting the 'spark of life' inside the boy. Afterwards he tried to estrange himself from them, explaining to Mitchell he did not want to see them get hurt or killed because of him. After Salvia's soul fragment inside him was accidentally split which resulted in the brief existence of two Damiens, one representing his Darkness, another his Light, the latter would soon be introduced to Mia whom he called 'very pretty'. Its unknown if this was due to a crush or just a general compliment, as after his two selves are reunited he makes no such such remarks again. Towards the end of Book III when Mitchell is seriously wounded and eventually succumbs to a coma after his fight from the Masked Man, Damien seems devastaed and blames himself for imposing the tragedy against the Evans and quitely leaves them. It is not known if they have been in contact since. Savior Savior is the reason Damien arrived in Cold Harbour, as after over 500 years of living has made Damien obsessed about the end of time. His original intention was to ask her to end him, but his fear of what waited for him beyond the grave prevented hm from doing so. Instead he asked Savior of what ultimate fate awaits immortals, though the answer was given off-scene, and whatever revelation Savior gave to Damien is currently up to the reader's imagination. They're first meeting didn't go as Damien expected, as Savior pinched his cheeks because of his 10 year old appearance, even though she somehow instantly knew of his true age and immortality. She also notably called him a 'mini-Sanquinus'. Later she would help neutralise the Scarred Man who has attacking Damien. Lady Death Believing himself to have become void of any love or compassion, he is subconsciously in love, or at least somewhat infatuated with Death. It is unclear if she feels the same way, though she evidently cares much for him, or she may just really want to reap his long overdue soul. Anisha Hinata He first met Anisha at the park in Cold Harbor where he accidently bumped into her. He was genuinely astonished to see another immortal and underwent a somewhat childish excitement at her Japanese culture. Anisha on the other hand was not too thrilled to meet him, which may have hurt Damien, but their conversation was cut short when he saw Death lurking by and he went after her. After his brief conversation with Lady Death Anisha quitely followed him to the tree where he sat in a semi meditative state. After accidently insulting her she threatened to shoot him and Damien contemplated on chopping her arm off, before deciding against it and simply walking away from her, unsure if she would attack him. He does not truly care much for her purpose to kill immortals since his own kind was already killed off, so he is not too concerned about her as long as she doesn't interfere with his own affairs. She incorrectly identified Damien as a 'false' immortal for unknown reasons. In truth Damien is a real full fledged immortal. Zeus One Damien met Zeus One at the Dilmun Club in Cold Harbour, when he was invited by Johnson, the grandson of the Club's founder. Damien claimed to be looking for information regarding the whereabouts of Savior and Night-Owl. However his child-like appearance caused many members not to take him seriously. Annoyed by this, he shot himself in the head, and made everyone witness his immortality as his body repaired and revived itself. This only increased the club member's hostitily towards him, but Zeus One intervened and convinced Damien to peacefully escort himself out, notably calling him 'Mister Somerfield', recognising Damien's true age. He would be one of the three figures to later save Damien, the other ones being Savior and Sabathiel , from the wrath of the Scarred Man, who mercilessly hunted immortals and absorbed their essence into the mystical alcehmic tattoos on his left arm. Alfred Heinkel Royale Damien briefly posed as his brother in the mid 1930s as part of a mafia mission to deal with the boy's adoptive family and their legal actions taken against organized crime. Damien was known as 'Dmitri' back then and had engineered a hostage plot centered around his step brother in an attempt to force the Lloyds into an unknown bargain. However the plan had somehow backfired resulting in Alfie's brutal death, and Damien, who are planned for Alfie to be in safe hands, was devastated and struck with deep guilt, having become close to Alfie. It is believed he severed his ties after Alfie's death. After Alphie turns out to have made a deal with a mysterious entity known as Noire to save him from Death, he is reunited with Damien, who at the time is dying due to the actions of the Masked Man and his mostly unconscious causing him to initially dismiss Alphie a hallucination of the many countless people he's hurt. Benvenuto Cellini Hinted to have met before, Damien was reluctant to fight him when his pleas to make him cease Cold Harbor's destruction were ignored. They briefly sparred where Damien has commented that he taught him well, implying Cellini had taught some combat skills at some point in the past. Political Views '''RP SAMPLE: 'If you ask me, its boring AND pointless. Boring because we have two suited power hungry douchebags campaigning, along with a group of Supers with a God complex'. Pointless because it has pretty much 3 grim outcomes. If Unity wins, the Order is effectively restored under a proxy banner. They may try to make Supers think they're here to help but there all just really afraid of them and want to control them, just like the Order. May result in a civil war. If the Whigs win, they're loose policies will bring upon perceived chaos from the eyes of the international community, and no doubt the Order will use this to their advantage to re-annex Cold Harbor. Again a civil war, fought between those who support the Order and those who oppose it. Now if the Path wins, I'm guessing they'll be a reverse reflection of the Order. Supers and other Meta-humans will be seen as the superior pillars of society, or the new social norm, whist ordinary human beings will be subject to the same restrictions the Order once applied to Supers and Meta-humans. Upon becoming the new Order, there will be a similar resistance, and the Path will eventually fall in the name of equality, but there wouldn't be any true equality as normal humans would become distrustful of Supers and Meta-humans after suffering tyranny by the Path. They would be subject to the same discrimination and restrictions or perhaps even worse as when the Order was in power. The cycle will keep repeating for eternity unless some apocalypse or nuclear strike, or a miracle in general pretty much destroys the world, ending these shammed and petty 'politics'. Or so that's just my rather bleak and pessimistic outlook of this false flag situation.' He looked away from the girl. 'You probably think I'm abrasive or something. When you experience both the French and Russian revolutions and see them turn into a mirror image of the tyranny they claimed to be fighting against, you just can't help but pluck out the negatives and futility of politics. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality: '''His immortality is very powerful as it keeps him biologically 10 years of age, never allowing him to age, and revives/resurrects him from any conventional injuries no matter how lethal usually in minutes if not seconds. However this can be countered using the Original Method. If so he can be permanently killed and will reincarnate with his immortality and memories dormant within himself, making him live his second and last mortal life, unless fated to rise again some day via unknown means which could possibly reactivate his immortality. *'Master Intelligence': Next to his immortality, his mind is his greatest asset, which has become very sharp and powerful with regards to him having amassed vast world knowledge and advanced personal skills. Shortly before the destruction at the Five Diamonds Hotel, he was seen in the VIP lounge gambling for money via Chess, and he beat every challenger with ease, claiming his success was 'already 100% guaranteed'. Unlike most immortals he uses tactics, manipulation and strategy to defeat his adversaries. Damien's high intelegence also often leads him to acting overconfident, egoistic and arrogant, but this may also be due to his own elite class life style before he obtained immortality. He is also a rather fast learner which can arguably label him as a prodigy, though he is technically much older than he looks. *'Sixth Sense: The nature of this borderline precognitive ability has yet to be fully explained though it seems to be a side-effect of the elixir containing a fragment of Saliva's soul which granted Damien his immortality. So far Damien has utilised this to 'sense' and track down nearby immortals, although its abilities are evidently beyond that, for e.g. it helped him somehow identify the 2/3rds Tiste Longa genetics in William Illuyankaras without ever having met or talked to him before. It worked partially on Zeus One when it allowed him to uncover his alias of Victor Strum, but didn't seemingly detect his real name (although this may have been because 'Zeus One' is technically a code name, whilst 'Victor Strum' is an actual name. Equipment *'''Revolver: Damien's current main weapon of choice, a S&W Model 27-2 DA Revolver. *'Knife:' He is seen to be more than capable of being able to knife fight, so far with a Switchblade, and recently a Conversion Knife. Nature of Immortality The Ritual used to summon Salvia is perhaps still out their, hidden in some collection, gathered by some secret force. Perhapes it lies simply in a book long forgotten. The Ritual was formed by her in a deal with Mer, it allowed her to tempt mortals with immortality, only for them to become undying vessels for her use, vessels she could end at will, thus being forever at her mercy. The ritual involves archaic runes, used in the summoning. Once summoned Salvia would require mystic ingredients, such as special fruits from the East, and a silvered blade. She would combine her blood, and siphon her own spirit energy into the flask to form a near solid fragment that would take a life of it's own, something mortals would come to call the Philosopher's Stone. The mortal would then drink the potion, becoming immortal as the substance infected the body, and brought the soul into submission. This however had a catch, should the immortal be slain (,say by Savior's Blade,) Salvia's soul fragment would be forfited to Mer, putting her at his not to be found Mercy. Trivia *He loves ice cream sundaes and morning cartoons such as Tom and Jerry. *Claims to have no need to eat healty, his immortality maintains his shape of a normal 10 year old. *Widely known as 'The One Who Got Away' both due to his infamous escape from the Order. *Claims to have a net worth of 50 billion dollars, and was willing to donate up to 60 million to rebuild Cold Harbor Town Hall after the great fire before the earthquake. Due to the practicalities of his claims, its likely he was referring to the Somerfield family itself and what it could lend or gift him. *Has an Child IQ score of 290 and an Adult IQ score of 197. *Is multi-lingual, being fluent in at least English, German, French, Russian, Georgian, Greek and Italian, as well as Mandarin, Korean and Japanese. *Seems to always have bad relations with other female characters. For e.g. Salvia harbors complicated feelings of love as well as a strong urge to kill him. Neasa despises him, Ushio didn't hesitate to immediately attack him after their first confrontation in many years (though the event was non-canon), Alexandra fears and despises him (though has not seen his face, therefore wouldn't recognize him). This changed in Book III when he had at least lukewarm relations with Mia Evans. *Gifted liar; he can convincingly convey lies as if it were the truth. *His religious beliefs are unknown, though his father did evidently believe in the Hora, and therefore also the Longa, indicating a possible Jalist heritage. Damien is shown to believe in Hell as well as Paradise. Critical Analysis of Character Damien is a character who can't seem to figure out who he is. In the beginning of Book II he's a childish adult trapped inside a 10 year old body, streaking with arrogance, over confidence, as well as a generally manipulative and cunning personality whilst also harboring psychotic urges.Considering he really was 10 years old when he became immortal this had some interesting effects. Firstly it is implied that he had at best a detached relationship with his father, presumably because of the latter's own personal ambitions, including but not limited to abandoning his family for an expedition to North Africa whereupon he fatefully discovered Salvia's stone tablet. Due to pretty much therefore lacking a fatherly figure to look up to for most of his pre-Immortal life he developed a close bond to his mother. He has an older sister implied to be a bully figure as well as exhibiting characteristics of greed when proclaiming herself to be the future heir of the family estate. Damien seems to either outright loathe her, or suffer from a degree of intimidation from her, such as when he threatened to stab her with a pen proclaiming 'I'm not afraid of you anymore' indicating him at least trying to take the initiative of preparing himself to one day inherit his father's estate, an early attempt at maturity. A 10 year old losing his mother to an incurable disease obviously leaves lasting mental scars, made only worse when the father returns AFTER the mother has already died. Damien's self esteem drops as he realizes he was angry at his mother for dying, as that would mean leaving him. He wasn't there next to her on her deathbed, rather he was cowardly wallowing in depression and denial over his mother's impending passing, a period which must have wielded considerable emotional strain on him. Following his mother's death he was shocked to realize he hated his mother for dying, he selfishly wanted to keep her from her Maker, but as her condition continuously deteriorated he saw her as betraying him by passing on from this world and leaving him here, as well as seeing her as being 'weak' to succumb to death. While these thoughts were initially unconscious and on the outside he appeared to be a grieving child, upon realizing these thoughts he became severely ashamed of them and believed these negative thoughts to have only worsened her illness which resulted in her passing, effectively making Damien blame himself for her death. After these events his destiny unfolds as he comes by the elixir containing a portion of Salvia's soul. This scene is comparable to the biblical scene of Eden, where Satan in the form of a serpent tempts Adam and Eve to eat the forbidden fruit of knowledge, playing on their emotions to ascend into greater beings. In Damien's case, the serpent (Salvia's soul) plays on his emotions over the loss inflicted by Death, tempting and seducing his mind towards a power to allow him to ascend Death, playing on his unconscious thoughts to make him stronger than Death, surpassing his mother's mortal weakness. While the exact immediate effects of what followed after Damien ingested the elixir are not known, it is established that his father locked him into dark captivity of pure isolation, which was actually his attempt to safeguard the child from Salvia's grasp, indicating that despite his emotional coldness he did harbor a degree of love for his son, while also due to the fact his son de facto became a living part of his greatest achievement which was snatched away from him, for even though he eventually rejected immortality his subconscious continued to crave it, causing him to feel a subconscious wave of rage and jealousy that his young son of all people literally just took the opportunity away from him. The effects the captivity had on Damien were detrimental, essentially when he realized he must have spent an eternity (1 month) in isolated captivity and still didn't die when he saw death as being refuge from the grief, boredom and pain he felt locked up he wondered if his subconscious thoughts to become stronger than Death had somehow manifested themselves into reality. Of course when he's finally released and his father gives me a very diluted explanation of what just happened, basically that what he drank made Damien immortal (excluding the stone tablet, Salvia etc) his son whose not in the best mental shape from the captivity responds at first with semi disbelief, knowing subconsciously that its true, but as well as fear upon realizing he's become something else other than human, resulting in some self-disgust/hatred before promptly undergoing a nervous breakdown as he literally runs away from the estate and isn't found. Now the main reason for running away was due to his mental breakdown and how shaken up he was. Also due to that feeling someone has when they've realized they've transformed into something other than human, plus immortality is notorious for its dark implications. It hasn't been established if he ever regained contact with his family or even attempted to do so. The initial impact of immortality must have been the shattering of his childhood, with early exposure to the world on his still child-like mind probably confusing him and causing him to see the world in black and white. Over time he finally comes to understand the reasoning over the harshness of reality, or at least he tries to make reason. He gains vast adult knowledge but his emotional state is muddled up. Unable to fully loose his emotional capacity as a child after all those centuries this conflicts with his more knowledgeable mental capacity causing him to suffer from episodes of general confusion, insanity and frequent bouts of identity crisis. More than once he fantasizes about omnicide , how if he were the only one person living on the planet he could fix himself and create a personal paradise, though his adult mind asserts he would only plunge into greater mental instability. He seems to want to seek happiness somehow, though almost repeatedly fails. His desire for happiness stems from the emotional part of his mind which is a child. In order to create happiness he uses the intellectual side of his mind which is familiar with the cold realities of the world, hoping he can use his vastly superior knowledge to beat the cruel world at its own game and find happiness. However one way or the other he either fails to obtain happiness or only obtains it for a while as the inevitability of its expiration looms over him. When in absolute desolation he wishes to be freed from this world he can't beat, and craves for death into the afterlife so this world can't hurt him anymore. At the same time however that a person like him could never find happiness in the afterlife, his conscious affirming he would go to hell where his pain would only get worse. Therefore he finds himself deadlocked, unable to find happiness in this world or the other, he retreats into his own subconscious, becomes cold, calculating, vindictive, all out of bitter self vengeance against fate. Time flies and flies, each century passes faster than the previous one, he feels he's on a high speed train without a conductor that's going to crash at any instant now. He becomes less caring for the people around him, seeing them as mere ants going about an eternal circle of life, they''re lives so simple he isn't sure if he's jealous or pities them. On many occasions his view of other people deteriorates to the point he regards them as being mere lifeless illusions created by the world or his own mind, episodes where he wonders that what if he was never immortal but in fact had already died long before he could remember, and this world was some kind of limo in the afterlife, or if it was all a dream: Once upon a time, I, Chuang Chou, dreamt I was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither, a veritable butterfly, enjoying itself to the full of its bent, and not knowing it was Chuang Chou. Suddenly I awoke, and came to myself, the veritable Chuang Chou. Now I do not know whether it was then I dreamt I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly dreaming I am a man. Between me and the butterfly there must be a difference. This is an instance of transformation. Damien developed a brief fixation around this Chinese quote, perhaps he saw it as a source of comfort and simultaneous dread. If he were a butterfly simply dreaming he was Damien when there was hope he could wake up and live in bliss as a butterfly and more importantly fly:fly away from all his troubles, fly free and unbound by any chains holding him back. But of course if he were simply Damien deluding he was a butterfly then was a prisoner forever bound to his chains fantasizing about the day that will never come when he's finally released and free. Book III explores his more human side, demonstrating that despite his own claim of having no right to call himself a human being, he's not void of a conscious. Initially wanting nothing more than to use to the Evans to get his own way, his humanity starts to reawaken as he subconsciously forms a bond he's always craved for: friendship. Humans are social animals, even if that human is an immortal. As his enemies close in on him he does grow concerned for their safety and tries to leave them, though they endeavor to continue travelling with him. When the Masked Man quite literally puts him at gun point he surrenders to save Mia's life. Afterwards he feels low, humiliated and degraded. When he's taken to Mosley's practice and is subsequently fatally wounded, what happened next was either a hallucination created by his unconscious self, or even perhaps by the soul fragment, or a genuine near death experience where he regains the will to live and breaks the seal to the soul fragment, reactivating it but also witnessing all the memories it contains, finally understanding Salvia and their relationship improves where he accepts her as a constant companion, fulfilling his subconscious desire to be close to someone. However, as mentioned earlier his happiness cannot last as he loses his sight in his final battle against Mosley, effectively confiding him to an eternal life of darkness. But this also causes him to introspect and conclude that he is inherently evil and will burn in hell for his sins, and while he would perhaps try to atone, he would atone simply for the sake of atoning and not for absolution as he believes he won't ever deserve heaven no matter what he does to make up for his crimes, perhaps due to another subconscious desire of a child believing they deserve to be punished for harboring guilty secrets. At this point he is willing to help in stopping the Path, an organisation he see's as being inherently evil like he believes himself to be, yet refuses to support this evil as he wishes to atone for his own evil he believes he must kill all other evil, possibly aligning him on the path of an anti-Hero. He doesn't take the idea of forgiveness well, when Alphie forgave him he doesn't accept the forgiveness, his mind refusing to accept absolution because he believes too passionately that he can never earn the right to be forgiven and therefore refuses to believe Alphie's forgiveness and refuses to ever forgive himself, believing forgiveness is not fair for him as it can never change the actions he committed. Therefore he traps himself into a moral paradox, wanting to atone but unwilling to absolve himself of anything. Bibliography Alternative versions in the Multiverse Earth 2 As the second coming of Jal approaches, Damien who is also immortal in this world and under extreme influence of Salvia , has fully embraced evil and has become a somewhat of an 'Anti-christ'. With his immortality he forms a large tyrannical dominion over large portions of earth. He has also gained a number of supernatural powers such as mind control, the ability of power removal and generally being able to bend the will of mortals. When Jal arrives, he is immune to Damien's mind control and challenges him to a duel, which Damien accepts. Jal's sword however is given the power to end immortals, causing Damien to become mortally wounded. In his final moments he regrets the vices he committed as an immortal amd wishes Jal the best of luck in changing the world before slowly passing away. Earth 50 Damien Somerfield is a immortal girl in this universe. The female counterpart goes by the name of 'Scarlett Somerfield'. She has the same powers and abilities as Damien, except possibly more powerful. Her guardian is Salvos Clemetine, the male counterpart of Salvia Clement. Like Damien, Scarlett is forever frozen in the physical body of a 10 year old despite chronologically being over 500 years old. Her origin story is similar to that of Damien where she accidently ingested the elixir of immortality in posession of her father, before promptly being locked up by him after he discovered her actions. Like Damien she too ran away upon her release 1 month after dark and silent captivity. She was followed and protected by Salvos Clemetine, with whom she had unknowingly entered into a contract of immortality with, though her accidental involvement in it prevents her from paying the official contractual price of immortality. Earth 650 Damian's father was never enlightened and embraced immortality. He actively bends the rules of the pachment, causing Damien and his future decendants to be damned to the Nether no matter what their deeds were. After watching Damien grow up, find love, have children and die of old age, he is overcome with guilt and asks Salvia to end him, prompting him to enter the Nether. Though Damien is still damned, his offpring are freed from damnation. Salvia shares the events with a traveler, thus igniting the story to become both folklore, and drama. Earth 1130 Damien still becomes immortal via Salvia's parchment but in 2018 she is killed and replaced by a Tiste Longa, who becomes his eternal guardian. Damien looses his evil qualities and finds peace he has longed for centuries, spending eternity in happiness, much to the dismay of Mer. Earth 9658 Endgame approaches when a Dark Tiste orders Salvia to end Damien, an order she feels compelled to follow in fear of the consequences of disobeying an Arch-Hora. Savior however intervenes and calls for a divine court to review Damien's contract of immortality with Salvia. Damien's father is also ressurected to give evidence to the court that the potion (the contract) was not intended for Damien and therefore he should not pay the price for it. The court rules in his favor and strips Damien of his immortality, allowing him a fresh start into the world. He is also allowed 1 day with his father where he forgives him for confining him into dark solitude all those centuries ago, allowing his father to return to the afterlife in peace. Earth 3762 (Alternate Events Taking Place in Book II) In 2018 Damien arrives in Cold Harbor with the intent of finding Savior and when he does he asks her to use her mystical blade to end his immortality. She agrees to do so, slaying Damien. The soul fragment of Salvia enters the Nether, forcing her to become Mer's concubine. Damien is last scene, possibly in spirit form, conversing with Lady Death under a apple tree. Earth 4110 Not much is known about this Damien, except that in this reality he was an adult twenty two year old when he became immortal in place of ten years like he is in the mainstream universe, therefore making this Damien aqquire his power in 1520 in place of 1508. This Damien is prone to having megalomaniac fantasies, he currently functions as CEO of Somersoft S.A and is ambitious to globalize to its products as the main preferred choice over other brands, ranging from computer software, newspaper publishing, soft drink manufacturing and agricultural goods. It is not known how this Damien fights, his preferred take on agression being a behind the scenes person and using his wealth and intellect to influence social, economic and even political decisions. His relationship with Salvia Clement is not known. House of D Damien's father embraces immortaity and becomes engrossed in material gain. However when a 21 year old Damien, married with two children starts dying for unknown reasons, his father requests Salvia to transfer his immortality into Damien, which she accepts. Damien is healed from his mysterious illness, and his father reverts back into a mortal. Ten years later Damien's father eventually dies of a heart attack and Damien is left pondering over his immortality when Salvia informs him that his children and their decendents are forever barred from entering the gates of heaven as a cost of his immortality. He however, unless otherwise wishing to be ended, has escaped the Nether. In order to save his children from damnation, he enlists the help of Salvia to help locate two other similar pachments of immortality, one in Greece, another in China. With those two he summons Creta and Tai Juan to grant his children immortality, saving them too from the Nether. Eventually this practice is repeated and leads up to five immortal generations formed, with Damien as their leader. Mer is amused by this and decides to end their false sense of security by ordering the Horas who granted them their immortality to end them, sending Damien and his decendents, along with the Horas who became part of the family, to enter the Nether. However once there, Damien and his family swear to overthrow Mer and wage a war against him in his own domain, causing an eternal never-ending conflict in the Nether. Gallery Category:Character Category:Immortal Category:Male Character Category:Sanctified Category:Canon Character